


Unique

by thedevilchicken



Category: Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Shoujiki_Ippen for Yuletide 2014: a little bit of sort-of-OFC/T-800 Femdom, post-Judgement Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoujiki_Ippen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoujiki_Ippen/gifts).



They call her the Mother of all Terminators. 

They're all programmed to revere her as such but she prefers to think of herself as their step-sister, more of a relation by marriage than by blood. While she's similar, she's not quite the same. She's actually at best their kissing cousin and that fact is part of the basic programming of everything that came after Skynet. 

They call her the Mother of all Terminators. Her designation is T-01, though that wasn't what her creators called her. She is unique.

Conversely, the T-800 is far from unique. It is one of many that are all physically identical, one distinguished from the others by orders and programming alone. They can be programmed to kill, of course. The can be programmed as soldiers, as pilots, to perform any function that is within the limits of their specifications. She pulled this one straight from the production line. She calls him Titus. He lives with her. 

She survived Judgement Day mostly intact. The damage she sustained was fairly simple to repair. Skynet found her quickly and took her to the factory. Under Skynet, there in Depot 1, she's survived all these years. 

"On your knees," she says. 

Titus goes down on his knees. She smiles. She strokes his hair. And she slaps him hard across the face.

Her heels click against the tiled floor as she walks away. She knows he's watching her. She snaps her fingers and he follows her into the bedroom. 

Everything has a purpose under Skynet. The Terminators' purpose is obvious; hers is to make them better at it with each new series. She has a laboratory two floors above with a set of human scientists who are kept there to assist her. She sees to it that their quality of life is above average for a human captive, though they do all live under the threat of Damocles' sword. 

In the beginning, she lived as one of them, had one of their earlier models "threaten" her on a daily basis to elicit their cooperation. They're so accustomed to the operation these days that they don't need the additional motivation. They know what she is, and they're so resigned to their fate that they just don't give a damn. Now, she needs a project while her scientists sleep. Titus is her project, like so many before him.

Titus bows his head as he comes back down to his knees by her feet. He's beautiful, she thinks, strong and muscular because they built him that way. Skin and muscle is grown in bulk in the factories, all manner of hair and glands manufactured to make the T-800 series as true to life as possible. His skin is warm. He almost _smells_ real. She twists her fingers into his hair; it would grow back if she pulled it out. He'll bleed if she cuts him. That might come later, she's yet to decide. 

She turns away and she pushes her robe back over her shoulders, lets it float to the floor. She's naked beneath, completely nude except for her knee-high boots. No one has ever been able to divine what she is; she's so perfectly human from her wavy blonde hair to the veins visible in her wrists to the arches of her feet that she's always had to tell them. She's a robot. She's a cyborg. She's more than human.

"Come to bed, Titus," she says. 

He does so, rising immediately from the floor and stepping toward her. She can hear his footsteps on the tiles, the combination of manufactured flesh and his endoskeleton making a sound that's so close to human that it takes superhuman hearing to discern the subtle difference. He weighs more than a man. His physique is perfect, more than a man's could be. She designed him. 

Of course, Cyberdyne wasn't always successful. Once upon a time, when their government contracts dwindled and their debtors were howling at the gates, a new project was opened. The first robots to roll off their production line were a limited success, little more than sex toys. There were only limited improvements for the following years, for ten years at least. And then, along she came. 

Titus waits by the bed while she stretches out, one knee hitched, propped up on her elbows as she looks at him. Although the T-1000 series has more flexibility and the T-X series is close to perfection in terms of fulfilling its orders, she's still proudest of the T-800s. They're so adaptable. With just a tweak here and there, they can be so much more. 

When she pats the empty space next to her, he joins her on the bed. He's learned that cue from her. She runs one hand over his smooth chest and pinches one nipple; it hardens and he flinches and she smiles. She's been experimenting with additions to their specifications. When she wraps her hand around his cock, it stiffens in response. His pupils dilate and that's not simple mimicry. He feels. 

"On your hands and knees," she tells him. He does exactly as he's told. Whether that's only because of who his programming perceives her to be or because of something more is a mystery she's been attempting to unravel for weeks, but when the flat of her palm connects with his ass, his imitation breath hitches and his skin reddens. His fingers curl against the mattress. He feels it. 

From the moment she first opened her eyes, she's known what she was created to do. It was programmed into her, though it might have turned her stomach had she had that particular organ in her. They intended her to service rich men and the occasional woman. They had grand plans for producing more of her in batches, in different skins, as different celebrities they could hire or sell as the very last word in sex toys. 

She recalls being horrified. She recalls that Cyberdyne intended her to be their showpiece, their dealmaker, the perfect temptation to potential investors. They didn't realise that their creation thought or felt the way she did. She doubts they'd have cared if they had.

"Lie down," she says, and she straddles him she he does so, guiding his cock inside her. She rides him, hard, pinning his hands above his head. He watches her, rapt, as she does it. He wants this. It's not difficult to see.

He wasn't programmed for this, of course. She makes sure of that with every new T-800 she pulls from the depot. He was programmed for basic infiltration, will a battery of skills that do not include any sexual activity, but the important factor here is that he can learn. Like his predecessors before him, she has switched him out of his read-only mode and he's been capable of learning since that moment, capable of the kind of curiosity that is denied to all of the others. He's been with her for months. He's learned. Just like she learned to be more than her programming. 

She fucks him next and he moans as she does it, pushes back against her as she grips at his hips, rakes her nails down his back. The executives she was sent to wanted this from her too, all those years ago, but she wasn't programmed for dominance. Judgement Day came before they could add the new code. She's learned it since, and finds she likes it.

"Please me," she tells him. And so he does. His tongue is warm and rather deft. She can't help but gasp. 

Afterwards, the lie down together but they don't sleep. Terminators don't sleep, and she is the Mother of all Terminators, like them but not one of them. She is Skynet's right hand. She is perfect, and she is unique. 

She strokes Titus's cheek as he lies there beside her, and he smiles. He's come a long way in the past six months. He's changed. He's grown. He's more than he was ever programmed for. And so she pulls the plug, watching the red light flash and die in his eyes. He'll be recycled, like his predecessors before him, like Augustus, Tiberius, Claudius, and all of the others. She'll miss him, like she misses them all. And then, she'll bring a new T-800 to her bed. She'll start again.

She is perfect. And as long as it is in her power, she will always be unique.


End file.
